Yo Ho!
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft
Summary: A Kim PossiblexPirates of the Caribbean crossover. It's about a young boy called Ronald Dean Stoppable joining the crew of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship the Black Pearl.
1. Prologue: Welcome on board

**Yo Ho**

Hello and welcome to my first fic. It's a Kim Possible/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover.

It's about a young boy called Ronald Dean Stoppable joining the crew of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship the Black Pearl. See how Ronald progresses in becoming the follower of one of the most famous pirates ever sailing the seas.

And now enjoy the prologue and please tell me what you think! R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Kim Possible nor PotC. Both belong to Disney.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Welcome on board  
**

It was night on the high seas of the Caribbean. Nothing could bee seen in this darkness, except for some few lights coming from a large ship heading nowhere in particular. Getting closer you were able to see a person, the helmsman to be exact. A very stocky person indeed, old in age with a full beard across his lower jaw which stopped right at the beginning of his chin. He was humming the sound of his favorite melody:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo-" he abruptly stopped as he surprisingly saw a light coming from a little canoe nearby.

_'How may a boat like that get so far out in 'ye sea by this time of nite?' _thought the man as he temporary lets go of the wheel to examine the boat more closely.

He was shocked to see a little boy lying in the canoe, unconscious. Without fearing any consequances the helmsman called for help right away.

"Mates, come here quick! I found a lad!" he shouted. Shortly after his call a dozen seamen came to the aid of the boy.

Flawless they got down, took the child out of the boat and brought him on the ship to wrapp him in blankets. It was all they were able to do at that point.

But now they had the chance to look at the stranger. He wasn't older that 5 years, dishevelled blonde hair and a few freckles on each side of his cheeks. By the look of his attire it was clear that he wasn't one of them but still not a person with royal roots. Although he wore clean but wet clothes, he seemed to be rather healthy. But they weren't so sure considering his blue tint caused by the cold outside and his wet clothing. He was literally shaking together with the ship. But the helmsman didn't miss a beat.

"Quick, bring the lad inside! He needs warmth!" he ordered. With a short "Aye!" the crew members complied and brought him to the warmest place on the ship. All they had to do now was to wait until the boy would wake up from his slumber.

--

The sun rose to show a beautiful blue Caribbean sea. Peace was at it's place. Even on the big ship almost everything was silent. The sails fluttered because of the soft winds of the ocean, the wood creaked and a parrot was saying "wind the sails" on and on. No seaman was on deck, everyone was asleep, dreaming of treasures, beautiful women and bottles of rum. Only one soul was slowly awakening from it's dreamless sleep: it was the little fair boy. Yesterdays freezing body was replaced with a fit and warm one, his clothes were dry, only his hunger stayed as always.

Slowly he made his way up on deck to have a look at the vessel he was on. He silently and slowly walked through the spaces of the ship and noticed that there were empty bottles lying around which were probably filled with rum. '_What kind of seamen _are_ those?'_ he asked himself disgusted.

There were also bodies lying around but he couldn't make out their features because of the dim light inside. _I need to take fresh air _he realized and was quickly searching for a way on deck. After minutes of searching he found the hatch he wanted. _'Finally! Air, light...sweet mother of all gods!_' he suddenly realized that he wasn't on a ship of the royal navy nor on a fishing boat. The ship had deep black sails and the wood used for the ship also had a strong black tone. Thanks to the stories his father had told him he instantly knew on what ship he was.

"The Black Pearl..." he said out loud silently hoping nobody heard his sudden outburst. But the boy had bad luck.

"Well, well, well...what do we have _here_? A little lad lost on the Pearl." said a rather raspy but amused voice.

Quickly turning around the boy saw a person he thought he would never meet. In front of him was standing a man, a _pirate_, with a bottle of rum in his hand.

But it wasn't the bottle that got his attention but rather the long shambolic hair furnished with many ornaments, little mustache, a long goatee knotted in two braids, a red bandana over his forehead and a characteristic tricorne.

The boy didn't have to think twice to know which man was standing before him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow..." the fair boy said awe. He somehow always liked pirates although his father mostly told him that pirates were "the scum of the earth". But he wasn't able to get his mind off them since his father told him the first story. His lifelong wish was to meet the famous captain of the legendary ship.

"Ah _finally_! Someone recognizes my competence. You are in fact the first ordinary person who calls me captain beside me mates. Oh well what a shame...So! Who am I talking to?" said a relaxed and seemingly light drunken Jack Sparrow. No wonder, the bottle in his hand was almost empty.

"Ah, uhm...I...uh" stuttered the boy.

"Come on _lad_ I ain't got all day! There are hundreds of filthy dogs lying down there and only _five_ bottles of rum left! When they wake up and see that I already drunk _three_ of those bottles this ship is going to be _crimson_ not black anymore!" shouted the captain.

"R-R-R-Ronald St-St-Stoppable! My name is Ronald Stoppable." said a scared Ronald.

"So _Master_ Stoppable, what shall we do with you...you aren't here to burn my rum, are you!" asked a curious Jack.

"N-No sir" Ronald was still scared, not because of Jack Sparrow but because of what might happen to him now.

"Ah, aye. Relieved to hear that. So! I've got two possibilities for you to choose: _Either_ I could throw you in the sea and leave you to your death _or_ I could bring you to Pelegosto. I think the cannibals would be happy to finally have a good dinner, they really don't like roasted dogs. This of course would also include death." Jack stated smirking.

"I-Is there a chance for a t-third p-possibility?" Ronald asked looking almost terrified just imagining the hungry cannibals chasing him down an endless beach.

"Well to pass off your watery grave you _could_ join the crew but I don't think that-"

"I'M IN!" shouted a excited Ronald. His dream meeting _the_ Jack Sparrow was already fulfilled but being a part of his mates was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass. But he didn't think of that of course. He just didn't want to have a meeting with sharks or hungry cannibals.

"Oh...that was surprisingly easy. But still, listen _closely_ lad!" they both moved closer to each other "Being a part of me mates will not be easy. You have to listen to my orders and obey my every command...well that would be all...No wait, two more things: First, only one bottle of rum a week for you and second, if Gibbs challenges you to a drinking contest decline...better only accept the challenges of Jack, savvy?" Sparrow said.

"I-I should accept _your_ challenges?" asked a perplexed Ronald.

"No, no, I mean the _monkey_, he's also called Jack...So! are you ready to fight _with_ me, fight _for_ me and obey the _"code"_?"

"I thought they were just _guidelines_?" said Ronald.

"Ach, come on boy it's just a normal procedure, you don't _really_ have to obey them, nobody does, me included!"

Jack pushed his face right in front of his new mate: "So do you accept?"

"Yes – I mean _Aye_!" said a determined and relieved Ronald.

"Good" Jack stood up and spread his arms to show him his ship in a theatrical way "Welcome on the _Black Pearl_!"

Then suddenly Jack took off his tricorne, knelt down and put it on the head of Ronald who just looked at him with glassy eyes.

"A little present..." stated a smiling Jack. "...oh, hi Jack!"

"Huh?" wondered Ronald. He was answered with a additional weight on his head coming from the infamous monkey who bent down to greet the newest crew member.

"T-There's a monkey on my head, THERE'S A MONKEY ON MY HEAD! AAAHHH! GET IT OFF, PLEASE GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! AAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAA!" screamed a terrified Ronald while running around on deck.

"Now _that's_ what _I_ call a warm welcome!" said a very amused Jack but suddenly stood still in his tracks "...Oh _no_! THE RUM!" and instantly Jack disappeared under deck.

Meanwhile Ronald was still screaming and running around hoping that he would be saved soon.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One: Being instructed

**Yo Ho**

Hello and welcome to my first real chapter of my fic "Yo Ho". Enjoy and please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Kim Possible nor PotC. Both belong to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter One: Being instructed**

"Lesson number one: Never trust any other pirate...only me of course, savvy?" said Jack as he was instructing Ronald in his tuition of "How do become a pirate". "Understand?"

"Understood!" said Ronald. He was wearing the tricorne which was a gift from his captain. By wearing this, he thought, he would clearly know that he was a pirate. So he decided that he would wear this hat for the rest of his life. Knowing that a part of Jack Sparrow himself was on his head filled gim with a glee.

Ronald was a little worried at first but being tought piracy by the Captain Jack Sparrow was very fascinating. Ronalds first few days on ship were mixed. He was greeted to the different crew mates. Meeting Jashamee Gibbs -whom he started to like much-, Anamaria, Pintel and Rigetti were rather enjoyable.

But meeting other members like Marty and Cotton with his parrot were a little bit frightening but soon learned that they were kindhearted people like the others. Except for the point that they were "bloody pirates".

Meeting Cotton was the most queer coincidence in the young life of Ronald.

_"Hello my name is Ronald Stoppable and I am a new member of the crew searching for pirate adventures!" said a joyous young boy._

_But the old man didn't reply to his greeting. Instead he just looked at him without real emotions._

_"Hello? Hellooooooo? Anyone in there!" asked Ronald as he was tipping the forehead of the old man with his index finger._

_"Kraaaa, Hello!"_

_"WAH!" Ronald was suddenly greeted by a parrot who just was flying by overhearing this one-sided "conversation"._

_"Kraaaa, Hello!" said the parrot again sitting in the left shoulder of the old geezer. Luckily Jack was near the two._

_"Ronald, this is Cotton so do not be surprised by this reaction. Years ago his tongue was cut out, savvy?"_

_Right then Cotton opened his mouth to show an empty tongue-less mouth._

_"Eeeewwww, disgusting!" said a nauseated Ronald._

_"Kraaaa, ew disgusting, kraaaa!" said the parrot mocking the boy._

_"And this is his crazy parrot who is replacing Cotton's ability to talk fluent pirate English." said Jack pointing at the parrot._

_"Kraaaa, Hello, kraaaa!" said the parrot again slowly annoying Ronald._

_"H-Hello."_

_"Now shake hands and appologize!" said an amused Jack._

_Ronald was reaching his hand to Cotton but was suddenly interrupted by Jack._

_"Nonono, do not shake his hand! I meant his!" said Jack taking Ronalds arm and craning it to the parrot._

_"Kraaaa, nice to meet you, nice to meet you, kraaaa!" crowed the parrot while surprisingly taking Ronalds hand in his wing and shaking it wildly._

_"Y-Yes nice to m-meet you too...and I am s-sorry?"_

Ronalds flashback was suddenly interrupted by Jack.

"Concentrate lad!" said Jack in a rather loud tone.

"Oh! Oh, yes, excuse me." said a startled Ronald.

"Alright, lesson number two: Do not kill! We only threaten and maybe torture...a little. Killing would be against our principles of honour...and we really try to keep our blades tidy, savvy?"

"Yes...I hope so." said Ronald.

"Very good. Now! Let us take a brake!" said Jack surprising Ronald.

"Brake? Already? We just commenced 15 minutes ago. And during this period you were telling me a story of someone called Elizabeth and how she burned your 'precious' rum!" said a somewhat irritated Ronald.

"Well...yes I know but I had rum just half an hour ago and that is way to much, savvy?" said Jack trying to defend himself somehow.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Good, have fun doing piraty things or things that you usually do!" called Jack who was already at the door to the rum cellar in the ship.

"Aw man! What should I do now!" asked Ronald to himself.

"Hey lad!" Ronald jumped by hearing Gibbs' voice. Quickly he turned around to face the man who was 20 feet away from him at the steering wheel operating as the current helmsman. "Come here!"

"Do I even have an other choice?" Ronald asked out loud.

"Well you could clean out ye dungeon!" offered Gibbs looking at him witch mocking eyes.

"No, anything but the dungeon!" said Ronald. He already heard of the infamous dungeon on the ship. It was said that the reek would even surpass the bad breath of the captain. And that was something hard to accomplish. So Ronald was instantly scared of the thought itself.

"Haha, I knew ye wouldn't do that! I don't wanna clean ye pee of the deck!" said en amused Gibbs.

"Haha, very rummy...which reminds me. Why did you ordered me up here? I already said: No, I do not accept any drinking challenges of you!" said Ronald glaring at Gibbs.

"Yes yes, I know: Ye promised Jack not to, yadda yadda yadda! But that wasn't the reason bringing you up 'ere!" Gibbs said.

"What was it then..._Gibby_?" said Ronald using his favorite pet name for Gibbs. He was growing very fond of Gibbs during these past days. The only one he like more was of course Captain Jack himself.

"Argh, don't say that!" cried a tweaked Gibbs. "If ye wan't to know what notion I had for ye then listen!"

"I am, I am!"

"Here..." said Gibbs surprising Ronald by stepping aside and letting go of the steering wheel. "I'm thirsty and in need of a break too."

"Y-You mean you want ti let _me_ steer the _Pearl_?" asked a startled Ronald.

"Yes...come on I'm not always so kind to little lads like you!"

Ronald complied imediately by gripping the black wooden wheel. He didn't know why but knowing that you commandeered such a huge beautiful ship somehow made you feel more in charge, more in control of things. Those things were very rare for Ronald. His parents alwasy decided for him, never letting him a chance.

Just feeling this made Ronald realize something that would change his life in a whole new direction. He suddenly formed a new dream in his head. But he was suddenly torn away from his daydreams by Gibbs.

"I'm going under deck for a while. Just try not to destroy the ship!"

"What! But I can't steer a ship this big!" cried Ronald.

"Don't worry boy. We're in ye middle of the sea. Nothing could happen anyway!" said Gibbs reassuring Ronald.

"But-" but before Ronald could finish his sentence as there was a loud creak of an opening door and then a call.

"Gibbs come down 'ere quick! Jack challenged _Jack_ again!" called a crew mate clearly sounding excited.

"Oh, a classic! Have fun boy!" called Gibbs running under dack and closing the door.

Ronald suddenly found himself all alone on deck of the Black Pearl. Well not all alone. Because he emediately noticed the parrot of Cotton sitting on his shoulders crowing out lound.

"Kraaaa, wind the sails captain, wind the sails captain, kraaaa!"

Ronald Stoppable was alone.

Alone with a parrot on his shoulders.

Commandeering the Black Pearl.

He was right, it wasn't just an idea forming in his head. It was a _dream_. And he was going to accomplish his goals.

_His_ Goals...

...of becoming a better captain than Jack Sparrow and steering a more famous ship than the Black Pearl.

He smiled.

"Brace yourself mates, because _Captain Ronald Stoppable_ is on his way!"

End Chapter One


End file.
